


Competition

by Litastic



Series: Shots of Jupiter [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: Here's a short little drabble. Thanks to my pals Luna and Moni for the prompt! (a fighting Danny and Sam and Tucker face-palming)





	Competition

Shot. He got freakin' shot.  _Again. Are you kidding me right now?_  His thoughts were interrupted as another one whizzed by his ear. He sprinted out in the fray, sending out a few blasts of his own before somersaulting behind a cement block. The barricade collided with his back as he tried to regain his composure, breaths coming in sharp and short through the too tight mask. He glanced down at his pants and noticed that his thigh was caught during that maneuver and probably various other spots too that he didn't bother to care about.  _Dammit Fenton._  Growling in frustration, he wiped the dust from his goggles, eyes narrowing when his view became slightly less obscured. He peeked a head above his hideout, scanning the area carefully.

The sound of rock and gravel skittering across the ground caught his attention. He ducked behind the block and started crawling towards the noise. He stuck his head out of the hideout slowly.  _Click._  He turns.  _Too late._  Blast after blast rained down on his torso, he tried scrambling back only to successfully cause a mini dust-storm. Five, six, seven...he lost count and settled with crossing his arms in front of his face, waiting for the pain to end.

_Click. Click. Click._

_Finally._

He yanked off his mask clutching onto his sore stomach, choking from all the dirt clogging his mouth and nose. A heated glare was directed at the fiery redhead who stood triumphantly before him; one arm propping the weapon against her shoulder, the other placed on her hip. A cheeky smile painted her otherwise innocent looking face.

"That's 4 out of 4 little brother."

Danny stuck his tongue out only to cough and spit out the dirt that lingered in his mouth. He stomped off the paintball field grumbling as he passed by a highly amused looking pair of spectators giving him an encouraging thumbs up to which he immensely disapproved of when his eyes glowed a neon green. A snicker escaped the duo as they stared at the unmistakable paint mark on Danny's backside as he disappeared behind the change room doors.

"Should we tell him?" Tuck nudged an elbow towards his goth friend between giggles.

"Nah. It'll bite him in the butt eventually" She barely managed before they burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
